Heroes Come In All Forms
by Anime Monster
Summary: What if instead of a doorway to the world of the dead, it was instead a piece of malfunctioning alien tech. Now Sirius is in the Hell among the stars and Harry is finding out that life can be a lot more difficult. Also a crossover with SG-1.
1. When Under Goodness

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak II (which belongs to Naughty Dog) or Harry Potter (which belongs to J.) or Stargate SG-1 (I'm unsure who owns that). I make no money off of this and write this for my own amusement and those of the various readers.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who responded to my beta request on the HP/SG1 crossover Yahoo! Group. Unfortunately, this fic went through an ENTIRE new rewrite since then. I decided to stick with what I know and experiment with tenses later.

This fic will be gen (for those that knew previously, I originally had this set as hetero, but I decided not to force any romance into it). If romance happens at all, it will be as much of a surprise to me as to you. The only romance I know of will be Daxter/Tess, but nothing more than flirting, I think. There might be a possibility of Sirius/Sam, but unless my planning changes it'll be about as serious as Sam's other on show relationships.

Big note, this is NOT, despite how it reads at the beginning, a Jak II novelization. Nor is this a walkthrough of the same game. I did use a game script (found on GameFAQs) for certain dialogue. The script was written by Beverley Wooff (Rexy). I also used a video walkthrough (found on Youtube) for certain other dialogue and action sequences. This video walkthrough is by Johnny Fox (JohnnyDFox). For simplicity sake, except for storyline issues, I ignore the ammo limits on the morph guns and the build-up/time limit period for Dark Jak. For the purposes of this story, it can be assumed that the mystical unlimited ammo and unlimited Dark Jak cheats have somehow been activated.

There is a part of chapter 1 that is taken DIRECTLY from _Order of the Phoenix_ where this fic diverges from Harry Potter canon. There are also parts of later chapters taken directly from episodes of _Stargate SG-1_.

Also, this will be seriously AU.

Now, I'll shut up and get to the story. Please read and review :)

_**Heroes Come In All Forms**_**  
Chapter 1: When Under Goodness…**

**London England**  
**Death Chamber, Department of Mysteries, Sublevel 9, Ministry of Magic**

It is thought that the archway in the Department of Mysteries is a portal between the land of the living and the land of the dead. Indeed, people who have seen death will hear voices coming from the portal, lending credence to this claim. Further credence to this claim is the fact that anything which goes through the portal never returns.

However, the portal is more complicated than that. For the reason the Department of Mysteries holds it is because the portal is in actuality a form of alien technology. Created by the Furlings some millennia ago, it was supposed to replace the Astria Porta created by one of their allies, at least in personnel travel. The archway didn't create wormholes through normal space nor did they use hyperspace or subspace in the way that ships and communications use them. The archway used another plane of existence, one that did not have time the way we have it, to allow people to travel freely, cutting the need for dialing.

However, when the Ancients began to ascend to a higher plane of existence, the archways began to malfunction. Even when one arrived at what was supposed to be their destination, they would randomly appear elsewhere, usually in the vacuum of space or half inside an object. Only a few seemingly random individuals survived after the destabilization of the other planes of existence.

All of the people shared one trait, they had survived certain death.

**July 17, 1996**

_Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…_

_And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing – Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…._

_But Sirius did not reappear._

"_SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"_

_He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back again…_

Lupin made a grab for Harry as the teenager ran towards the veil, but Harry evaded. Harry would have been the victim of Dudley's Harry Hunting game for ten years if he wasn't a quick runner and an excellent evader. He leapt upon the Dais just as Bellatrix ran off the other side. For a moment he thought to go after her, but instead dove straight into the veil.

Now, in the ancient past, back when the archway still functioned, there were numerous safety features. These safety features malfunctioned just as much as the rest of the device had with the ascension of the Ancients. One of these safety features were supposed to cause a person without a clear physical destination in mind to come out on the other side of the archway they had gone through.

Sirius had no destination in mind when he was sent through the archway; however, due to the malfunctions in the device, it caused him to be randomly flung across the galaxy. Harry's destination was not a clearly defined physical destination. Had the device been functioning properly Sirius and Harry would have both come out the other side, no worse for wear. Instead Harry was also flung across the galaxy to the only planet with an archway that was still intact.

Sirius was not so lucky, but was luckier than most. He appeared on a planet known as Ne'tu, well, a moon actually. Sirius would have a very hard time that would make his first trip to prison seem like a pleasant stroll through a garden. But Sirius' story is one saved for later; after all, Harry also has a trip to prison to contend with.

**Slums, Haven City  
Kvof (pronounced: Co-voof) 17, 300 BN (June 17, 300 AM – After Mar)**

Water dripped from broken pipes hanging from rusted buildings with thatch roofs. Overhead a smog filled sky was visible between the support cables for the large tree shaped building that had to be the middle of the city.

A woman shrieked behind him and Harry quickly turned around. "Wha—" he began to ask before he knew no more.

**Fortress, Haven City  
Bvhvtu (pronounced Bav-hiv-tu) 30, 300 BN (August 30, 300 AM – After Mar)**

Pain; that was all he had known since coming to this place. How long had it been? He couldn't even understand the language of the people here, but he was learning. He was already beginning to forget the people he knew and the places he's been. Before long he would forget who he was, what he stood for, and why he came here.

At least he was beginning to see again. The shapes of the people were beginning to clear.

**Nbz (pronounced: Na-biz) 14, 301 BN (May 14, 301 AM – After Mar)**

"AHHHHHH!" a young male voice screamed. The new kid, just brought in. Would he break as easy as he did? No, this one sounded stronger, but they all sounded strong at the beginning.

He rubbed his ears, vaguely he remembered they hadn't been shaped like this, long and pointed, like them. How long had it been? Did time even matter in a place such as this? Who was he? Why was he there?

They grow tired of the new one's screams, he's just a kid. His turn.

Dark eco, that's what they called it. They said he had an affinity for it. They were trying to make warriors which could harness the Dark Eco and waste the Baron's enemies.

Praxis, how he hated him.

**Bvhvtu 25, 301 BN (August 25, 301 AM – After Mar)**

He looks up, "You'll have a roommate from now on." There is only one cot. They threw the kid in. He wasn't much younger than the other. They looked as different as night and day, though. He was a lightly tanned blond with blue eyes, when they opened. The older was pale with black hair and green eyes.

The blond was a Channeler, apparently there was a difference between having an affinity and being a Channeler. The older didn't care. The blond didn't talk, he just laid on the floor where they left him and shivered. The older laid the blanket over him, still he shivered.

**Kvmz (pronounced: kav-maz) 31, 302 BN (July 31, 302 AM – After Mar)**

"Intriguing," one of the tortures said.

Pain, this time not caused by them, but from something else. A vague recollection of a pair of boys with red hair, 'At eighteen a – power – mature.'

As suddenly as it was there it was gone, a fleeting memory. More pain from trying to remember. Who he was? Why it hurt so much? The blond moves, the blanket is placed over him this time. Friends?

They're friends.

**Bqsjm (pronounced: Bachs-jum) 8, 303 BN (April 8, 303 AM – After Mar)**

"Dark Eco injection cycle complete," the computer's voice stated. "Bio readings nominal and unchanged."

"Nothing!" Praxis shouted. "I was informed that this one might be different!"

"He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments' Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior program has failed," Errol stated.

Praxis gave a frustrated cry and turned around, grabbing a fistful of the blond's hair, "You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!"

"What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever!"

"I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures!" Praxis stated. "Move forward with the final plan!" He then gestured to the blond, "And finish off this 'thing' tonight!"

"What of the other one?"

"Get rid of him, too," Praxis said as he left.

"As you wish," Errol states to the retreating Baron. He leans over to the blond, "I'll be back later…"

The older growls from inside the cell. He needs to get out, he needs to get to the other. He can vaguely hear a voice, one he doesn't recognize, talking in the vague direction of the blond, but he ignores it. It is unimportant right now, important is getting out of this cell.

"I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS!" the blond shouts.

The older nods at the sentiment, he wanted a piece of the Baron, preferably as a souvenir. His anger at Praxis intensified; the air was crackling with Dark Eco. The Channeler transformed. The older one pulled it inward and focused it on his anger, on his rage, and mostly on his pain.

The cell door rocketed off its hinges and flew across the dungeon. The blond is no longer blond. He has pure white hair and pure white skin. But instead of looking angelic, it looks demonic. The demonic look is further accented by the black horns and black eyes.

Then again, the older doesn't look much more angelic. The sclera of his eyes had changed to black leading to a demonic green on black appearance. He was pale and gaunt from his near three years in hell and had no name.

"Daxter?" the more demonic of the pair asks, confused, his memories starting to resurface. From under the pain, anguish, and rage a scared boy reemerged turning back to his normal blond self.

Unlike the blond, however, the older's eyes did not change back; however they regained some of his kindness.

"What the heck was that?" Daxter, who was the orange rodent, said. "Seesh, remind me not to piss you off! Come on, tall dark, and gruesome. We're outta here!"

They walked toward the older of the experiments who the blond greets as, "Friend?"

"Yes," the older stated.

The blond changed into the clothing the rat provided while the rat asked questions of the other. "Who are you?"

"I do not recall," the older said.

"Why not?" Daxter asked.

"The things they did to me were horrific, I only know I was here before your friend," the other said.

"You mean Jak?" Daxter asked, pointing to the changing blond. The other gave a nod of agreement. "Well, we can't just go around calling you, 'You', we'll have to give you a name. How about Sable?"

"Very well," the newly dubbed Sable agreed.

"Jak, meet Sable, Sable meet Jak," Daxter said.

"We already met," Sable said.

"We should get out of here before the alarms go off."

"The door is locked, but there looks to be a large ventilation shaft over there that we can climb into," Sable said.

"Alert, prisoner escape in progress," the computer's voice said. They jumped, crawled, and climbed through the ventilation shaft into a maintenance area. "You are in a restricted sector. This sector is on high alert."

"We haven't run into guards yet," Daxter said. They climbed up a ledge and Daxter said, "Nevermind."

Sable rushed forward and delivered a sickening punch that snapped the guard's head around. Daxter blanched, "Sable, buddy, you're vicious, and that's putting it nicely."

Jak took out the next one with a kick that knocked the guard off a ledge so high they couldn't see the bottom of it. "They really should think about installing a railing."

"Surrender yourself, you are under arrest," the computer said, again. Two more guards met their ends to Jak and Sable's fists and legs. Sable may have looked gaunt, but the Dark Eco had increased his physical strength to superhuman standards.

"We have movement on level one," a guard said.

"Move in," another said.

"There they are!" a guard spotted them.

"Open fire!" another guard commanded. Beams of red eco shot from the floor at them as they ran over a grate.

"Prisoners sighted, we've got them," another guard stated.

"Prisoners on level two," another guard said.

A shaft ahead of them led down to another level and away from the guns, so they followed it. They snuck up behind two guards that were stationed in the next maintenance level with ease and jumped into another shaft.

"There is no escape," the computer said as they reached a water drainage area.

"I see an exit," Daxter said.

"Where?" Jak asked.

"Over the crates," Sable says, he saw it too. The night sky, it was smog covered, but he could still see the moon. "How long since I've seen the sky," Sable remarked.

End Note: In case it isn't clear why the names of dates are written the way they are, Precursia (the J&D world that has no name) does not speak or write in English in this story. Harry learns this language while an experiment. Second, since I cannot type in the Precursor font on , I had to find another way of making it come across as another language. For simplicity sake, I choose a simple A to B, B to C cipher.


	2. Wicked Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak II (which belongs to Naughty Dog) or Harry Potter (which belongs to J. K. Rowling) or Stargate SG-1 (I'm unsure who owns that). I make no money off of this and write this for my own amusement and those of the various readers.

Author's Note: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one and also a thank you to those who favorite this story (or me as an author) or put this story on their alerts, even if they didn't review.

This chapter is slightly shorter than chapter 1, and the other chapters will be about this length.

Please look at chapter 1 for acknowledgements.

_**Heroes Come In All Forms**_**  
Chapter 2: Wicked Lies**

**Slums, Haven City  
Bqsjm (pronounced: Bachs-jum) 8, 303 BN (April 8, 303 AM – After Mar)**

Sable looked around when they dropped down out of the fortress. "This place looks familiar."

"Maybe it'll help you remember," Jak said.

Now outside of the oppressive atmosphere of their personal Hell, both were more relaxed. This, though, was a bit of a misnomer. Relaxation implies the loosening of muscles, and an inner peace. Neither could claim inner peace anymore and both were as wound up as springs, ready to fight for their lives at a moment's notice. However, there was a little relaxation in the sense that they now felt freer to speak and could breathe the polluted, but free, air of the city.

"We need to find some place to get Sable some clothes," Daxter said. He had come prepared to break Jak out of the prison, but hadn't been prepared to break out an amnesic prisoner with shorter ears than normal.

"There's an old man and a boy over there," Sable said. "Chances are the old man would not try anything when he must protect the child."

Jak agreed and Daxter rolled his eyes and said, "Do you always look for the tactical advantage of everything?"

"I'm surprised you know what that means," Sable said.

The old man saw them coming, "Hello, strangers. My name is Kor. May I help…"

Jak backed the old man up with his confrontational attitude, "You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information! Where the Hell am I?"

Daxter jumped down from his usual perch on Jak's shoulder and approached the kid, "Aaah… sorry! He's new to the whole conversation thing." The kid seemed interested in meeting Daxter and smiled, but remained silent.

"Well," Kor said, dusting his blue robes off from where Jak had grabbed him, "my angry young friend, you are a 'guest' of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis, the ruler of 'glorious' Haven City." Kor gestured around at the city, which did not look glorious at all, in fact, Haven looked just the opposite.

"We were just 'guests' in the good Baron's prison," Sable growled. Sable had rather pointed teeth and somewhat elongated canines. They were not vampiric long, but slightly longer than his other teeth.

"Inside a cell or inside the city… walls surround us both," Kor said, trying to placate the two. "We are all his prisoners."

"Great, we trade one prison for another," Sable growled.

Armored footsteps alert them to company. "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move on if I were you," Kor said. At the end of the alleyway a group of Krimzon Guard soldiers seemed to be heading towards them. Kor attempted to move the kid to either get him away or to hide him.

"By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives," the guard says. Kor and the kid froze; there was no way they could run away from this. "Surrender and die!"

Daxter approached the lead guard, "Aah, excuse me, sir, don't you mean surrender, OR die?"

"Not in this city!" Kor states, wide eyed. "Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who could help you!"

Sable and Jak both narrow their eyes and gain devilish smirks.

Dark Eco was probably the most dangerous substance ever to exist, at least on Persuria. A drop of the substance, which wasn't actually a liquid, but more of a plasma, could kill a child. Of course, it was highly unpredictable, too. Falling into Dark Eco could change a person. The experiments Praxis performed did not use pure dark eco, but electrified Dark Eco mixed with a small amount of Metal Head Blood.

This caused the demonic entity known as Dark Jak to appear when he came across enough Dark Eco. This was due to his ability to channel Eco through his body, whether it is Blue, Green, Yellow, Red, Light, or Dark. When Dark Jak transformed it caused Sable to gain a power increase. This was due to his affinity for it and his magic.

Even though Sable had forgotten his ability to perform magic, magic had not forgotten Sable and responded similar to accidental magic during times of high anger.

Sable jumped the nearest guard, grabbing the guard's head and slamming him on the ground. On Tau'ri the attack would have been called an implant DDT. Sable heard a sickening crack and knew this guard was out of the fight, permanently.

Jak rushed the other guard, going for a low punch which hit the guard right in the groin, before jumping up and doing a spinning kick which snapped the guard's neck. It was at this point that Jak lost control of his darker half.

Sable felt the Dark Eco pulse through his veins and brought down the guard transport hover using a combination of unconscious magic and Dark Eco. Guards poured out of the transport and right into Dark Jak's fists and legs. Every time Dark Jak hit something shocks of Dark Eco electricity poured from his arms and legs.

The guards yelled, "Shoot that thing! Shoot it! Shoot it!"

Sable jumped on some guards, body slamming them to the ground and ripping their necks open using a combination of fingers and the sharp rocks that littered the ground of the alleyway. Blood poured across the alley and Dark Eco electricity zapped everything in sight.

Both lost track of the number of guards they took out, but when it was over and Jak managed to get the darkness back under the surface, they could tell it was a lot. Body parts were no longer attached to the guards they came from. The ground was stained red with blood. Scorch marks littered the walls and some of the bodies from the Dark Eco shocks. Somehow, though, they and Daxter had remained unscathed.

"That was cool! Do it again!" Daxter said, jumping off of Jak's shoulder.

"Something's happening to me…" Jak growled, trying to regain control of his own body. "Something he did… I can't… control it." He relaxed a little as the Dark Eco sank back into the background.

"Very impressive," Kor said, coming back over.

"Ehh, you okay Jak?" Daxter asked. Sable glanced at the blond, but determined he was okay, despite his heavy breathing.

"What you just did was very brave. This child is important," Kor said, giving his thanks and gesturing to the child.

"This kid? He looks kinda… scruffy," Daxter said walking over to the blond kid. Sable wondered briefly, looking at the kid, whether he was somehow Jak's illegitimate son. The kid couldn't be any older than three and was only distinguishable by the green tint to his blond hair and the odd symbol that hung from a leather thong around his neck.

A guard in a hover vehicle descends from the upper hover zone and says over a loud speaker, "You are in a restricted zone. Move along." He takes off, though, without bothering to see if the group obeyed his orders.

Sable was amazed, "Okay, so the guard sees a bunch of bodies and two people covered in blood and just lets us go?"

"I think this city is having a lot of problems," Jak agreed.

"Thank you for your help," Kor cut in, "but I must get this boy to safety."

"Hey! What about us?" Daxter asked, annoyed. Kor had promised to take them to a person who could help them.

"There is an underground group raging war against Baron Praxis. Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you!" Kor said moving away. "Find a dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn. He can help you."

The group looked at each other. "What are the chances that this Torn guy will just let us join?"

"Nil," Sable said.

"First we have to find our way there," Jak said, looking around the unfamiliar city.

"I think it's safe to assume we're in the slums," Sable said.

"We are, I've had two years to familiarize myself with this city," Daxter said. "Just a moment," he climbed up the wall of one of the buildings and looked around. Sable and Jak leaned against the wall, waiting. A minute later, Daxter slid down a pipe and jumped back on Jak's shoulder. "The city wall is in that direction," Daxter pointed towards their right, "and there looks to be a dead-end alley over there, too."

"Then let's go," Jak said.

"Problem," Sable said.

Jak stopped moving and turned around, "What?"

"I don't think we can just go walking around looking like we just came out of a blood bath," Sable said.

Jak agreed and looked around, "It would be best if we could find some clothes for you."

Sable spotted an upscale gentleman walking towards a parked hover vehicle and approached. A sharp knife hand to the back of the neck and the man was out cold. Sable quickly removed the clothing the man wore and put it on. It consisted of a black tunic and black leggings in a similar style to Jak's with a pair of black boots.

"I think you just took down the city's undertaker," Daxter said.

"We'll make it up to him," Sable said.

"How?" Daxter asked, sarcastically.

"We'll give him more business," Sable said, with a sadistic smile.

"Screw vicious, you're sadistic," Daxter said, cowering a little behind Jak's head. Jak rolled his eyes at the pair.

"This solves one problem, but the blood?"

"Hmm," Sable said. He spotted a water pipe nearby and walked over to it. Another knife hand, this time done vertically, and the pipe burst allowing clean water to flood the street and spray all of the dark haired former experiment.

They washed off the blood as best they could and left the alley, not caring that they were dripping wet, at least they were drying quickly.

The main street was bustling, hover vehicles zipped over head, people waddled and walked around, and lights lit the town brightly.

"I'm glad someone has their priorities in order," Sable said, shaking his head.

"Praxis is an ass," Jak agreed.

The people were living in hovels that looked to lack adequate safety measures, yet, the Baron lit signs of his rein and had loud speakers shout propaganda.

"Let's go meet Torn," Daxter said.


End file.
